


사랑이 아니에요 (it’s not love, yet)

by ANGLZD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGLZD/pseuds/ANGLZD
Summary: Sehun is a college student interning at a huge company. He thinks he’s got his whole life set out for him until he gets accidentally added to a group chat with his boss?





	사랑이 아니에요 (it’s not love, yet)

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real with you chief half is this is serious plot and the other is self-indulging crack (with some smut?)

“Sehunnie!!”

“Agh, it’s you.”

A small male jumped onto the taller and latched himself on, giving him a tight hug.

“Didn’t you miss your wife?” his friend, Baekhyun, shouted, “Hmph! Your bride should be welcomed more warmly!” he said with a pout.

The ruckus attracted quite a bit of attention from other students passing by.

“Hyung will you shush?! We were kids! And can you not do this while I’m still on campus?! Actually, don’t do this at all!” Sehun exclaimed while trying to pry the other man off of him.

“Uhh, Sehun? Who’s this guy?”

Sehun’s eyes twitched as he realized his best friend just witnessed the whole thing first hand. He gestured towards the man who jumped on him.

“This is Baekhyun. He’s a family friend. Baekhyun, this is my friend, Jongin.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Well, it is certainly nice to meet _you_ Jongin.”

He stuck his hand out towards the other.

Jongin, bless him, hadn’t noticed the other leering at him and took his hand. Offering a gentle smile, he introduced himself properly.

“Ah! Wait! I think I’ve seen you on TV before! Weren’t you in that historical drama?” Jongin realized.

“Haha, yep! That’s me! See Sehunnie, aren’t you lucky to have such a famous friend!”

“So. Why are you here again?” Sehun responded monotonously.

“Wow how cruel...is it not enough to say that I missed you, you’re practically my little brother!” Baekhyun said dramatically, sniffling.

“Ah, no, I have a real brother out there.”

Baekhyun paused. Jongin tried to contain his laughter from behind him.

“Well, I just wanted to check up on you and all, since I was in town. And, oh! Since we’re at it, why don’t we all go to a cafe? It’s my treat!”

“No thanks, Jongin and I have to go and study.”

Sehun tugged his friend towards him with a casual smile.

“What are you talking about? Aren’t we both free? And I’m hungry! It sounds fun we should go.” Jongin said innocently, tilting his head.

 _Read the signs you idiot!_ , Sehun internally screamed. You see, it’s not that Sehun hated Baekhyun or anything, but he just...required...a lot of energy...and he was tired out from his new job as an intern.

“O-oh, that’s right. Sure, hyung let’s go then.” Sehun said meekly.

“Alright!”

And so that’s how Sehun ended up being dragged along, sipping on a latte and spending the time watching his old friend obviously trying to hit on the oblivious Jongin.

And Jongin, who was still a bit starstruck by Baekhyun, was unknowingly feeding him the attention he wanted by asking him a billion questions.

 _What was even the point of me coming here?,_ Sehun grumbled. He shuffled his long bangs out of his eyes and sighed.

“So Sehunnie, how’s college been? I didn’t get to visit you last year when you were a freshman so I should get to hear a lot!” Baekhyun beamed at him.

Sehun returned the smile. “Oh, I’ve been doing good, studying is hard but I’m managing pretty well.”

““Pretty well”, not only does he have top grades this guy right here is interning at one of the biggest companies!” Jongin interrupted.

“Wow really? I didn’t know that, congratulations Sehun! I’m so—proud of you...”

“Hyung...are you crying?”

“N-no shut up. It’s just that my baby’s all grown up.”

They continued staying at the cafe for a few more hours or so catching up and to Sehun’s chagrin, Baekhyun and Jongin got along way too well.

Once outside they bid farewell (Baekhyun being Baekhyun gave his goodbyes by crushing him into a hug).

“Sehunnie you’re even more grown up now—it’s like you’re an adult!” Baekhyun said, sniffling into his jacket.

“I _am_ an adult.” Sehun corrected.

Baekhyun reluctantly let go before suddenly realizing something.

“Ah! Wait I almost forgot your number!” he quickly took Sehun’s phone out of his pocket before he could even react and put his contact in. He also got Jongin’s as well somehow.

“Alright then, I’ll be seeing you two around!” he waved enthusiastically then walked off.

“What a nice guy.” Jongin said as they headed back towards their campus.

_….Did he not notice he was flirting with him the whole time?_

Finally reaching his dorm Sehun took a quick shower and collapsed onto his bed. Baekhyun did take a lot of energy after all.

On his bedside table his phone buzzed.

**_> You have one, new message._ **


End file.
